Conventional armatures for fuel injectors are typically non-laminated or made from a solid piece of material. These conventional armatures add to the overall cost of the fuel injector. Although the conventional armatures are suitable for their intended purpose, there is a need to provide an armature that reduces the overall fuel injector cost and that provides an increased flux.